


El Misterioso Shugenja de Vacío

by SyrusZuviel



Series: The One When Everyone Ships Lesbians [1]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila-san tiene extraños comportamientos, pero ser shugenja de vacío sirve de excusa para todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Misterioso Shugenja de Vacío

– En serio tienes que dejar de entrar a mi habitación.

Lila-san levantó la cabeza de su cuenco de arroz con un profundo y teatral puchero.

– Es invierno. Hace frío… – se quejó, como si fuese una excusa suficiente. Lakshmi dio un largo suspiro.

– Esa no será una excusa cuando alguien se dé cuenta.

– Oh, pequeñas mentes que no comprenden los misterios del vacío.

Lakshmi lo podía sentir. Esa profunda irritación vibrando por todo el cuerpo. “ _Oh, Lilavathi-san está dando vueltas por el jardín a las dos de la madrugada. Los shugenjas de vacío y sus misteriosos caminos_ ”. “ _Lilavathi-san se comió un ratón. Oh, los shugenjas de vacío y sus misteriosas dietas alimenticias_ ”. “ _Gran misterio. Nunca lo entenderemos_ ”.

Y así, la muy sinvergüenza se salía con la suya una y otra vez. Eso era lo más gracioso y terrible de todo: funcionaba todas las veces.

– Okay–, se animó la bushi. –¿Cómo explicarías colarte a mi habitación con esa excusa?

La cara de Lila-san cambió a una de absoluta seriedad.

– ¿Es que acaso usted no sabe lo escaso y valioso que es tener un shugenja de mi clase? ¿Es que no comprende que mis bendiciones kármicas despiertan las más temibles ambiciones? ¿Acaso no comprende los peligros terrenales y espirituales a los que estoy expuesta? ¿No sabe usted que todo shugenja necesita sus ocho horas de sueño? Oh, señor cortesano; oh, señor heimin; oh, señor gobernador; cómo puede insultar mis necesidades divinas con comentarios de tan baja clase. – Con el dorso de la mano puesta dramáticamente sobre la frente, recitaba lo último con un talento digno para el teatro. Luego, sin más, volvió a su desayuno en completo estado zen.

Increíble.

– ¿Y cómo explicarías el dormir abrazadas en un mismo futón? – volvió a preguntar Lakshmi. Esta vez genuinamente intrigada.

Podía verla rumiar lo que tenía en la boca mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

– Eso… Es tu compulsión.

Lakshmi soltó los palillos sonoramente, en signo de completa indignación que, por cierto, hacía juego con su cara.

– ¿Qué? – se defendió la shugenja – ¡Lo es! No tienes que hacerlo _toooda_ la noche. Con un poco que me toques me caliento lo suficiente.

Hikaru, quien venía a tomar desayuno y ya tenía un pie dentro de la habitación, retrocedió y cerró la puerta lentamente. Lila-san parecía especialmente pálida. A Lakshmi ya no le impactaba nada. Fue ella, incluso, la que habló:

– “ _El shugenja de vació y sus misteriosos ciclos de celo_ ”.


End file.
